Fun Days With Auntie Serena
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Chuck and Blair got married. And had two children named Charlie and Henry. Serena and Nate got married too. But Serena doesn't want any children children. Will Charlie and Henry change her mind?
1. Mom, Dad, Seriously?

**Fun Days with Auntie Serena**

**Summary: **Chuck and Blair got married. And had two children named Charlie and Henry. Serena and Nate got married too. But Serena doesn't want any children children. Will Charlie and Henry change her mind?

**Characters: **Charlie: 14 Henry: 13 Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate: 35

* * *

"Chuck! Go to sleep!" said Blair angrily.

"Can't sleep when I have a beautiful woman lying next to me." said Chuck playfully.

"Chuck children are sleeping."

"Blair, it's been like 3 months!"

"Yeah you're right... Just kissing." Their lips met. Chuck kissed her hungrily and deeply. It was like mouth-sex. They made some porny noises. They were both breathless.

"Woah, I feel like, I'm still the bitch who kisses her boyfriend's best friend in the high school library." said Blair heavily breathing.

"And I feel like the teenager who kisses his best friend's girlfriend in the high school library." said Chuck.

"Chuck, we really are old!"

"Totally. Let's make out again." said Chuck as their lips met again.

When they were making out, Charlie opened their door to ask her mom where the hell her purse is.

"STOP IT!" shouted Charlie. Chuck and Blair panicked and stopped kissing.

"Charlie what are you doing?" asked Chuck, pretened to be sleepy.

"Watching you two snogging." said Charlie.

"Seriously Charlie."

"I can't find my purse mom."

"The purple one?"

"YES!" said Charlie excited.

"I have no idea." answered Blair.

"Ugh, thanks. I'm leaving. You two keep... sleeping or snogging. Or what were you doing 2 minutes ago." Charlie closed the door behind her, angrily.

"Blair-"

"SLEEP CHUCK!" shouted Blair.

"Right..." said Chuck sadly.

* * *

**Next Morning 9 A.M.**

****"Good morning Charlie and Henry." said Chuck

"Good morning father." answered Henry.

"Good morning daddy." said Charlie. She kissed him on the cheek.

"So father, mother's not up yet?" asked Henry.

"No, Henry. She has a day-off today. Or she gave herself a day-off."

"Enough about mom. Henry, how is Amy?" asked Charlie playfully.

"Who's Amy?" asked Chuck curuiously.

"How is Sebastian?"

"WHO THE HELL IS SEBASTIAN?" asked Chuck angrily.

"Oh, you are going to love him father. He is 2 years older than her. He's on drugs. And he's her BOYFRIEND."

"Oh and dad. Amy is a fabulous girl. She slept with half of the NYC. And she is 13 too."

"Kids, what the hell is going on?!" asked Blair on the top of the stairs.

"Blair, you can't believe what was our children doing these days." said Chuck.

"Don't worry darling. I heard all of that." said Blair with a classic-bitch-smile. She kissed Chuck lightly. She was wearing a purple silk robe.

"You are so dead." Chuck whispered to them before leaving for work.

* * *

"I am so disapointed." said Blair. "Henry, I knew you were just like your father. And Charlie I wasn't expecting a behaviour like that from you. How could you date a boy who is on the drugs?!"

"Just like you did."

"When Chuck and I were dating he wasn't on drugs and he was a bussiness man."

"But you loved him when he was on drug too."

"It's true. But Chuck left his old life for me. Enough about him! Anyway, aunt Serena is inviting you for holiday. And you are going." said Blair. She was thinking about last 3 months. Chuck was right, they needed this.

"Okay." said both teenagers.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? I know it was short. But I'll fix it to you. Love ya XO **


	2. Sex Fight

"Hello S!" Blair shouted as Serena opened the door.

"Hey B!"

"Father, why are they calling each other with their names' first letter?" asked Henry.

"It's been 30 years and I still don't know why."

"Serena, I brought our babies like you asked."

"How are my niece and nephew? Huh? I really missed ya kids. Wait a sec. I'll get your uncle. NATE GET YOUR ASS HERE!" Serena shouted.

"Coming! Coming!" Nate shouted from kitchen.

"Ugh, I hate those stupid cooking lessons. Nate never leaves the kitchen because of them."

"Aren't we polite?" Chuck said playfully.

"Anyway, me and Chuck are leavi-"

"No. Stay and have a cup of coffee. I insist." Serena made a puppy face. "Nate, make a puppy face." Nate made a puppy face as she ordered.

"Alright, alright. We'll stay a bit. But not long. Chuck and I have plans."

"Kids, why don't you go to the guest room and unpack your things?" Serena asked.

"OK. C'mon Henry." Charlie said as she held Henry's hand.

* * *

"Well, Chuck and I can't do anything these days."

"You mean-" Serena said.

"Yes. Things were so much simplier when they were babies. I missed passion and-"

"Blair. Stop."

"Anyway, thank you."

"I think I suffered enough. Let's go home." Chuck said.

"Yes, you should go home before you make out in our bathroom."

"Oh, c'mon it happened once!" said Blair.

"It was my birthday! Thank god I caught you before you seal the deal." Nate protested.

"You had sex in your Christmas Party." Serena said.

"How do you-"

"I know everything Blair. Even when you had sex with Chuck in your 17th birthday party."

"WHAT?!" asked Nate furiously.

"Nate that was 18 years ago. And we weren't dating." said Blair.

"Before you fight, I think it's disgusting that we fight about our sexlives." Serena shouted.

"Oh really? You always told me that Nate is so good in bed." said Blair.

"Nice." Nate said happily.

"And you always told me that Chuck always finds your G-spot." Serena shouted back.

"Well, that's better." Chuck said.

"You told me that Nate read Kama Sutra."

"I did. A bit." Nate said.

"And you told me that Chuck made you pee!"

"Several times." Chuck corrected her.

"We don't call it 'pee'" Blair corrected her too.

"You told me that Chuck's dingdong is 10 inches!"

"11 inches!" Chuck correted her again.

"Serena! It was my turn to be praised." Nate protested.

"Ladies... and Nate please stop fighting!" Chuck shouted. "This really is disgusting. My kids are in the next room."

"Actually, we've been here for a long time." said Charlie.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know it was short but I don't have time to write properly. I will make it much longer next time. **

**XOXO**


End file.
